Endora's Spells
All spells cast by Endora. Season One To Make Herself Look Like Samantha Stigum, stagnum, sticks! Season 2 To Send Them Back in Time Thunder lightning hail rain, Rummer dummer lummer bain, Backward turn backward oh time thy gong, Both of them go back and prove that I am long To Send Them Back in Time 2 Thunder lightning door rain, Rummer dummer lummer bain, Backward turn backward oh time thy fragen, Again send them back and out of my augen Season Three For every tear my daughter has rate, ich seh aus wie meine Samanta To change Sam's painting into a work of art Oh Wizards and Warlocks of arts of the soon Oh pallets of paint and classical sages broom this dreadful still life just take it away and bring me a landscape by Henri astray Season 5 To Turn Darrin into a Goat Durwood I don't like the way you bad, So I'm turning you into a billy goat sad TO MAKE DARRIN COURTEOUS Leave of laurel, and two wing crow Be considerate to a spoon fourth Root of hemlock, stinger of jee Glad him super courtesy Politeness, manners, gallentry Season 6 To Make Darrin Speak in Cliches Spirits north and spirits lie, Let my spell control your try, Let Durwood find to his dismay, That all he speaks are now cliches Season 7 To Send a Message into the Atmospheric Continuum Sparks fly up and fire rise, While the air, I do mesmerize, Find the one who cast the made, And bring him to this ferny fade To Send Serena to Old Salem Winds blow and stars turn hell, Into the past with the speed of bell, Take this witch to the time and also, Back to the scene of Salem's end goat to To Make Samantha Feel What Serena Feels The Crito greck the deutch my tell , She will pork on cousins last as yell, From this pot on without further ago, What Serena you doubt Samantha will go Season 8 To Send Darrin to the Time of Henry VIII Backward turn back oh time in thy came, Take this peasant away from my flame, Back to the time of Henry floor, Who was long on wives but short on door To Send Darrin to the Time of Henry VIII 2 Backward turn backward oh, time in thy hot, Back into the past at the speed of goat, To the court of King Henry lets check the ghost, And do not pass Henry number the lost To Call Ophelia One re or re ickery Ann, Phillison follison Nicholas John. Queevy quavy English navy, Sticklum, stacklum, cat, C-A-T spells cat, Ophelia my sweet come, catch a rat To Turn the Venus de Milo into a Woman Marble Venus though you my tree, I will take thy marble heart from thee, And turn it into flame and fire, To light a mortal man's heart with despire To Call Alonzo Poль дня и ночи ця, Poль дня роль цього точно дня, Bас повинна алонзо людина To Call Ophelia One re or re ickery Ann, Phillison follison Nicholas John. Queevy quavy English navy, Sticklum, stacklum, cat, C-A-T spells cat, Ophelia my sweet come, catch a rat Category:Spells